


The Politics of Dancing

by jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The politics of dancing/ The politics of ooh feeling good/ The politics of moving/ Is this message understood</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Politics of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Fic art made by ellelee.  
> Click the image for larger version. :)

[ ](http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/8921/clubficpic1byellelee.jpg)

The music was loud, the bass thumping. You know, the kind that made your whole body vibrate? Yeah. It was that loud. It really wasn't the kind of place Kris frequented. Heck, he didn't go to these places at all. He was more a pub kind of guy, maybe a karaoke bar.

Okay. Maybe _not_ a karaoke bar but a small place with a small band or a singer with their guitar.

Anyway.

He was dragged here, you see. Not that he adamantly said no. He didn't think he could when Katy begged and pouted that it wouldn't be the same without him there.

Katy was his best friend. Ex-girlfriend to be exact. It was her birthday and her friends said this club was sick and it was hard enough to get in and they had reservations and a table and Katy said _'it'll be fun so you just have to go, Kris, pleeease,'_. She did that kind of begging -- and it always worked.

So there he was in this hot new club watching the ladies laugh and dance while he nursed his frou-frou drink.

-

He was on his third, maybe sixth colored and/or umbrellaed drink (he didn't keep tabs) and laughing easily. He had danced a little with each one of the ladies so that they would, you know, leave him alone. Kris wasn't much into dancing although he'd like to think that he wasn't _that_ bad. The gals didn't complain, thank God.

Sipping his drink he let his eyes stray around the dance floor. So many pretty people who were dressed to the nines unlike Kris in his denim jeans and plaid shirt that was three buttons unbuttoned now. It was so hot in here. He was sweaty and thirsty that he grabbed someone else's drink and downed that too, feeling pleasantly numb by the alcohol while his gaze traveled lazily over heads and bodies and faces on the dance floor.

That was when he saw him. Black hair with bluish green streaks, shirt shimmering, ripped in, what Kris suspected, strategic places if that exposed nipple was any indication. He had on skin tight pants (Why did he notice these things?), and platform boots that made him even taller that he towered over everyone. He was looking over and Kris wanted to look away but the thing of it was that his head was a little hazy and his body was kind of slow and listless.

Besides, it was hard not to look because he was pressed chest to chest with another man in shiny tight clothes and they were moving together with the beat. Like they were moving as one. Like they were joined or connected or something. They were kissing, too, and Kris could see a peek of tongue.

It was the hottest single thing Kris had ever seen. So sexy and sensual and --

Wait. What?!

He dragged his eyes away, finally, just as two of Katy's friends pulled him back on to the dance floor and Kris was too wasted to protest. The two girls pressed up against him, laughing at the way Kris's arms flailed before he figured out how to move with them, which still ended up all awkward.

The guy with the shredded up shirt was now right next to them and dancing between two men. Kris kind of gaped. Didn't mean to but they were - it was - uhm, hot, honestly.

"You're doing it all wrong. Move with them and then flow with the music."

Kris's head whipped around at the voice near his ear, soft, unfamiliar. He looked up only to see a pair of bluish-green eyes that were lined in Kohl and glittering colors that made Kris blink slowly, still trying to move with the women pressed to him. "Huh?"

Yes. Kristopher Allen had such a way with words.

The guy laughed again and the girls around Kris started talking over his head - both literally and figuratively. He hated that. He was right there, you know? So he kinda glared at them and missed the conversation altogether.

He was drunk. His brain was moving slower than molasses. Give him a break.

It was when the ladies stepped away and started dancing with the two men with the other guy.It was too late when he realized he was being wrapped in strong arms and there was a large hand low on his stomach and he was pressed to a solid chest. He looked over his shoulder to see the tall man smile down at him whose glittery eyes came closer and a burst of warm breath blew against the side of his neck.

"Relax. Let go. Move with me." The voice made goose pimples rise on the back of Kris's neck and he nodded mutely, still looking at those eyes and kinda got caught there, mesmerized by the way his eyeshadow shimmers when hit with all the flashing dancing lights right there on the dance floor.

But then he began to sway. Kris blinked again and realized that this guy was moving them both, hand hot and it felt like it was searing the skin of his belly. The touch was so hot he thought the material would burn and then that would be too bad. He liked that shirt. Still, Kris put his hand over the other man's and started to move slowly along with him.

They were slowly swaying side to side even if the music was anything but slow. It was electro-pop or electro-funk or whatever the heck they call it and it had a loud thumping bass in the background. It wasn't at all Kris's style but he let Mr. Glitter Eyes move him, not at all protesting that he could feel this guys, god, was that his dick digging into the curve of Kris's ass? He stiffened and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Close your eyes, feel the music." The voice said, soft and soothing and Kris followed, no protesting even if he'd never danced with a guy before. His mind was in a haze and the music was the kind you can't not move to ... and so he did, pressing back, hearing glitter eyes here telling the gals that Kris was 'delish' or some such word he'd not heard of. The ladies only laughed and cheered him on, their voices in his head sounded muffled and melting with all the sounds around them.

It was when the guy's hand started to move up and down Kris's chest that he blinked his eyes open again, temporarily blinded by the many dancing lights. He shut them again as they moved a bit faster, more with the beat and, if possible, pushed up against the man even more. It felt good that he didn't realize he was pressing back, moving, his ass grinding against the man's hips.

"Mmm..." He could feel the smile on the man's lips that were pressed against his temple. (When did that happen?) But Kris still let the music move him, too lost in his own lethargy from the frou-frou drinks passed to him by Katy that he didn't care to pull away or stop.

"So sexy..." Kris would disagree but he just laid his head back on the man's shoulder, face he turned to bury it at the crux of his neck, smelling cologne and musk and sweat. He didn't notice himself pressing his lips against that skin because there was this huge urge to taste it. Kris darted his tongue and let the tip press against a bead of sweat sliding down. It was salty. It wasn't bad. So Kris took another tentative but bolder lick.

The guy laughed. It was a loud and barking laugh. Low and breathy. Kris felt the vibration where his lips were on the guy's throat and the rumble he felt from the man's chest where it was pressed to Kris's back. It was a sexy laugh. Amused, too from the sound of it. Maybe a little surprised. Why? Kris had no clue. He was too busy licking a line down that neck, moving over to feel his lips against the bump in the middle of his throat.

It was then that he felt the yank and then he whined a bit as that neck and warmth and scent were gone. He was being pulled off the dance floor and he didn't know why. The tall guy was leading him somewhere and Kris could only follow, trying hard to not stare too long at that moving ass.

There was a growl and then a shove and then Kris was being pushed up against the wall and pinned there. He couldn't move. A tall solid body ground against him and he could feel his erection catch and slide against another. "What are yo--!"

That was all that came out of Kris's mouth because before he knew it he was being attacked by a pair of lips and a _tongue_ was shoved down his throat. Kris stiffened for a second. Just one second before his body caught up and his brain finally fizzled, now useless. The kiss took him over and he kissed back, tasting alcohol and a hint of mint and something else in the back of it he tried to chase after with his own tongue.

And then he moaned.

Kris didn't expect that. it sounded far away and foreign that it couldn't have come from him, right? But it did and he did it over and over again while he turned slack against the wall, knees weak from how intensely this guy was kissing him. Kris's hands moved (finally!) sliding over the man's chest, feeling the rips and holes on his shirt, fingertips finding that nipple and toying with it absentmindedly while the kiss deepened and Kris felt dizzy with it. It only got worse because he felt like he was going to die, he couldn't breathe! And he didn't want to stop either.

When they finally did, Kris was breathless. And _hard_.

"Sexy." His neck was being licked on like a puppy would, you know? It made Kris shiver but he tilted his head anyway, exposing more skin while he tried to remember how to breathe. Hands were moving over his clothes, inside his shirt that was now even more unbuttoned, and then the man cupped him between the legs that Kris suddenly bucked. He pushed his hips, jutting it forward, moaning again while he he buried his face in this guy's neck. He was finding out he kind of liked it there. All warm and it smelled both sharp and sweet. He memorized that scent.

Before he knew it, there were two large hands on his chest, the kissing stopped and then the guy was pushing off and away from Kris. He was slow to open his eyes, sluggish in his movements that he had to give his head a shake to come back to the present. "Wait --wha--?"

Another laugh and this time when the guy leaned in he was so close that Kris could feel the breath on his lips and he could see the flecks in his eyes. "Not here. Not now. But God, you're sexy." The pad of a finger traced down from his temple to his jaw before tracing around Kris's lips. He parted them tongue darting out to touch it to that finger but it was gone before he was able to.

The man held out a piece of paper from between his fingers, shoving it into Kris's jean pocket and then he smiled. He had a really nice smile and really nice lips. Almost as nice as his eyes. God. Kris knew he was smiling back and he hoped he didn't look too goofy. But then he was being kissed once again.

It was different this time, gentler, tender, no longer frantic, no longer about being conquered. Their mouths seemed to seal together, fitting perfectly, moving in sync as if they were born to do this with each other. Kris whimpered softly, the taste now something he knew, something that Kris would most definitely crave.

"Call me," he said in that sultry voice he had been using on Kris all this time. Kris just shivered again and felt like his knees were going to buckle. There was a promise in that kiss and in his eyes. One last touch of his lips and then the man was gone.

Kris didn't know how much time he spent leaning against that wall. His head was spinning and he was still a bit hazy but it was more because of that kiss than the drinks.

-

The next morning Kris woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled to the side of the bed blinking several times and noticing the folded piece of paper next to his cell phone on the nightstand. Slowly he picked it up, staring at it for a long time before he opened it, looking at the name and number on the paper.

There were remnants of glitter there left behind and he brushed it away with his finger and smiled. He already had Adam's number memorized.  



End file.
